


Walk Through the Fire

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Bucky doesn't like you... but not for the reasons you think.





	Walk Through the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Can you do a Bucky x reader fix where they hated each other and she was part def? Maybe the reader has the power to control fire and is learning to control it?
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here)

 

 You were in the training room with Bucky, who was kicking your ass. You couldn’t recall why you needed training: you could control fire, and as far as you knew, those with powers didn’t need training.

Yet, here you were.

Bucky had made you fall to the floor again, but you were getting so annoyed you were sure that if you kept going with him, you’d snap and burn down the whole gym.

You made him a sign to stop. When you got up, Clint was talking with Bucky in signs.

“ _Everything okay?_ ” He signed towards you.

“ _Can you take it from here?_ ” You signed back, fast enough so Bucky wouldn’t understand. “ _He’s kicking my ass for no reason._ ”

Clint sighed and turned to Bucky. “ _I’ll stay with her._ ”

Bucky nodded and left the gym with a stiff expression.

Clint had required you to talk to him instead of signing so you would take advantage of your hearing while you had it. You were half deaf, and doctors predicted that there would be a time where you’d lose your hearing entirely.

So you’d do both instead.

“ _What is his problem?_ ” You said and signed at the same time. “ _It’s like he hates me_.”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” he replied and signed. “ _You know what? Let’s practice with your powers outside. They need more focus than physical training_.”

Bucky had arrived to the tower after Thanos’ attack around seven months ago, and since then, every time you tried to maintain a conversation with him or be your natural nice self, he was rude and uncommunicative.

You’d let it pass because of the harsh things he’d been through, but one day it was too much.

You were in the middle of a mission, retrieving a missing object that was better on Asgard than on Earth. It was Bucky, Steve, Peter and you. You used your powers more for protection than attacking, butt things were going sideways.

You were already outside, ready to go with the artifact as Steve had instructed you at the beginning of the mission, but you got surrounded by enemies. You used ballfires as stairs to reach the top of a wall, and this is where you started getting shot.

“Peter!” You exclaimed through the mic.

You spotted Spider-Man coming your way and you threw him the artifact, which he caught web by web.

“Grenade!” You heard Bucky’s voice in the intercom, and when you turned around, a grenade was being thrown at your direction.

You made a stupid decision.

Fire came out of you like water out of a hose, the grenade exploding in the air and attacking the enemies, but also destroying the wall you were standing in.

  
You fell flat on the ground, feeling how something broke on your back. First you saw fire, then it was all darkness.

 

You woke up on a bed with a terrible backache. You recognised the place instantly: Bruce’s lab. You had an IV, wires on your body and you couldn’t stop hearing a high-pitched noise.

You blinked and then saw four faces: Clint, Bruce, Tony and Steve. “Look who’s up,” you read Steve’s lips.

You did your best to sit straight, but you weren’t able to do it alone due to the pain, so Tony and Clint helped you.

You let out a sigh. “How’re you feeling?” You read Clint’s lips.

“ _I can’t hear you very well_ ,” you signed.

Clint looked at Bruce, preoccupied. “ _It’s normal after an explosion, especially when it’s someone with a listening disability,_ ” Bruce explained, signing, but you could hear the soft murmur of his voice.

“ _It’s like a pitch on my ears._ ”

“ _It should be gone after you get some sleep._ ”

You took a breath, nodding. You looked around and spotted Bucky on a bed, sleeping. Your eyes immediately watered. “ _What did I do?_ ” You signed. “ _Did my powers get out of control again?_ ”

Everyone glanced at each other. Since no one was respoding, Clint sighed and sat in front of you. “ _The whole place exploded and… it was in flames. Bucky got you out of the fire, but his lungs were a bit affected as well, so… he woke up a while ago, and he’s fine_.”

_“What happened to the place?”_

_“It took a couple of hours to kill the fire.”_

_“Any casualties?”_

_“No one innocent, (Y/N),”_ Steve signed.

“ _That’s not what I asked._ ”

You saw how Clint let out a sigh. “ _You should get some sleep._ ”

You nodded, and Clint gave you a kiss on the forehead to help you feel better. Tony fist-bumped you and Cap and Bruce offered you smiles. When they left you alone at the lab, you gazed at Bucky: he seemed to be sleeping in peace, although that was probably not the case.

But he was a handsome man, and a good one, according to Steve; but you hadn’t had the chance to meet him.

He hadn’t given you one.

  
The first person you saw when you opened your eyes hours later was Bucky. You noticed his combat boots against the bed and he was reading a book stolen from your bookshelf called Turtles All the Way Down by John Green.

“Daisy is a nightmare,” you muttered.

He offered you a small smile. “I can tell.” He closed the book. “How’re you feeling?”

This time you were able to sit straight by yourself and you no longer heard that awful high-pitched sound. “Peachy.” Bucky chuckled. “Thank you for saving me.”

“What you did was really stupid, you know that?”

You lied your head back against the furniture. “Here we go…”

Bucky frowned. “What’s that about?”

“You never talk to me, and when you do, you’re… let’s say… severe.”

“Severe?” He arched an eyebrow.

“An asshole.”

Bucky snorted, getting up. “I can’t believe you…”

“Don’t you dare walk away,” you demanded and he stopped on his tracks. “Tell me what you’re problem with me is before I lose my shit on you.”

Bucky turned around, his hands wrapped around the metallic furniture at the end of the bed. “You know, you may find this hard to believe, but I actually care about you,” he confessed, making your eyes widen, “and how much I hate doing so…”

“Is that why you treat me that way? Because you like me?”

He didn’t deny it. “You have… explosive powers and you’re reckless and… I know there are more possibilities that you don’t come back from a mission than me.“

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” you interrupted him. “You could’ve spoken to me, you know? The boys treat girls like shit because they like them has expired.”

“You’re overreacting, and missing the point. I did it because I don’t want to lose you. I wanted to stop caring for you and… Damn it,” he mumbled, his grip tightening around the tubes.

You sighed and moved over, making space for Bucky on the bed. “C’mere,” you said, patting the empty space.

He hesitated at first, but gave in. He sat in front of you. “I’ve had my fair share of fear, too, but I realised caring is braver than not caring,” you stated. “When you care, you open yourself up to heartbreak and grief; but also to growth and love. When you don’t… Well, you’re not living life well.”

Bucky snorted. “I wouldn’t want to do that.”

“Yeah, you’ve lost enough time,” you joked. Bucky chuckled and you did so with him. When the laughter stopped, you looked at him. “C’mon, read to me.”

Bucky shook his head, smiling. “Okay…”

And as Bucky narrated Aza’s trip to the hospital, you analysed his revelation: he liked you, and the more you looked at him and got to know this side of him that he’d closed to you for a long time, you started to consider the possibility of liking him back.


End file.
